The Five-Year Rule
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: Hot old dude was cocky from the beginning, yet for some reason she wanted him. He was relentless, and she was a brat, but together they were on fire.


**Title**: The Five-Year Rule  
**  
****Rating**: M

**Summary**: Hot old dude was cocky from the beginning, yet for some reason she wanted him. He was relentless, and she was a brat, but together they were on fire.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Bella**

I'm sitting on my bed in my studio apartment surrounded by books, my thick brown hair is all over the damn place and keeps coming out of the messy bun it's in. I love my little studio apartment in Chelsea, it's cute and decorated in sections to make it look larger than it is.

Studying for my finals is kicking my ass. Being a junior at Columbia Business School is frustrating and just damn hard. I need to finish this semester and then prepare to take on my last year of my MBA.

I can't wait.

My phone starts ringing and I look at it seeing my sister's happy face pop up on the screen.

I press ignore.

"Not now Alice," I grumble at the phone.

I turn my focus back to reading over my notes from my Master Class in Consulting. Thank God, for my impeccable note taking skills or I would be up shit's creek. My phone starts ringing again and I want to ignore my sister, I do love her. I really do, but I need to study!

I snatch my phone from where it lays next to me.

"Alice-" I start but a loud screech interrupts my words.

"I'm getting married!" She yells so loud that I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?" She must be drunk; surely, she's not marrying her boyfriend of six months?

"Jasper asked me to marry him! Where getting married in Hawaii in July!"

I'm speechless. Utterly freaking speechless.

"Bella, say something!"

I take a deep breath, "Are you sure, Alice?" I ask waiting for her answer.

Don't get me wrong, Jasper is a great guy and I think he's perfect for Alice. However, don't you need to be with a person more than six months in order to get married?

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. Bella, I love him so much." The conviction in her voice puts me at ease.

I can hear the love she has for him and it gives me a slight ache in my chest. I hope one day I sound so sure about someone, one day like ten years from now.

"Wow! Congratulations, if you're happy, then I'm ecstatic!" I tell her meaning every word.

"Good, because you're my maid of honor! I'm emailing you everything I need you to do." She rattles off excitedly.

"Alice, I have finals and work, I don't have time-" She cuts me off mid-rant.

"I only get married once, make time! I gotta go, love you!" She ends the call leaving me bewildered as usual.

Damn, my sister's getting married.

In Hawaii!

**Edward**

I'm burning the midnight oil going over fucking**,** final pitch presentations. This would be the largest account my company has ever won, it's a huge deal for me. Owning my own advertising agency has been a lifelong dream of mine and it finally came true two years ago.

The ringing of my phone takes me away from the ads in front of me. Checking my phone I see Kate's name and I press ignore. I met Kate at an industry party and we hooked up a few times. I thought it was clear that Edward Cullen doesn't do relationships, I'm too focus on my company to get involved with anyone and honestly some of these women just want a husband.

That shit is not fucking happening.

My phone rings again and this time I notice it is my brother Jasper. He's five years younger than me at thirty-one and unlike me he swears he's ready to get married. He bought the ring a few weeks ago.

I pick up and I'm greeted with my brother's scream. "She said yes!"

Well, can't say I'm surprised. Alice has had her hooks in him since they first met.

"It's your funeral," I say jokingly, maybe just a little bit.

"Don't be a jerk, you love Ali." He's right. The few times I've met her I'd thought she was great.

She's a little high strung for my taste, but it works for him.

"If I wasn't a jerk I wouldn't be me," I tell him seriously.

I'm where I am because I'm an asshole everyone knows that.

"Well**,** get ready to be your charming self as my best man. I'm getting married in Hawaii, July Fourth weekend."

What the fuck?

"What's the rush? You knock her up?" Standing up, I stretch my long limbs looking over my sleeve of tattoos. I really should think about doing the other arm.

"Fuck you, just be happy and show up. Got it?" He doubts me, as he fucking should. I had plans to go to Miami for the Fourth of July.

"I got it, and Jas…"

"What?"

"Congratulations." He lets out a hardy laugh then hangs up on me.

There goes my plan of drowning myself in between the legs of multiple women. Who knows, maybe I'll fuck a bridesmaid?

**Bella **

Hawaii is like a dream come true. Four days in paradiseare just what the doctor ordered. Between finals and helping my sister plan this shotgun wedding, I need to just relax.

I'm sure that's not going to happen with Alice**, **but once she's married I'm cutting loose! Hell I'm young and I'm on vacation. It's going to be fucking epic!

I exit the airport in Kona and find the shuttle bus to the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. It's crowded and although the air conditioning seems to be on high, it's hot as hell in here.

There is one available seat, which happens to be next to some sexy as fuck older dude. He's not as old as my dad, Charlie, but I would say he has at least ten years on me.

If I didn't have the five-year-rule, I would totally get on that.

I take the empty seat aware that he is blatantly staring at me. I can feel his eyes roam my body and my nipples tingle under his scrutiny. I say over and over that this dude is older, but my body sure as hell has a different plan.

He's wearing a black shirt, opened at the top revealing a small covering of chest hair. His shirtsleeves are rolled up to reveal a tattooed sleeve and muscled forearms.

That's fucking hot.

His face is divine and I'm not exaggerating. Old dude is _smoking_, with his chiseled cheekbones covered in facial hair. His green eyes dance mischievously as they take me in.

"I'm here for a family thing but…" He shrugs his shoulder suggestively, and then gives me a sexy smirk and a wink.

Five-year rule.

I do not do older men.

Not even sexy-as-fuck old men.

Five years is as old as I'm willing to go. I don't do old men and I don't do younger men. They need to be the perfect age for me.

"Does that usually work for you? What's the matter can't find a woman your own age down at the senior citizens home?" I give him my best bitch brow, but it does nothing but cause him to laugh loud and hard.

If I wasn't working on trying to ignore what he's doing to my body and how sexy he looks with that disheveled hair. I would actually enjoy his laugh. It's loud and deep, the kind that comes straight from the belly and I just want to listen to it all day and night.

"Playing hard to get? I like that." He inclines further into me and takes a deep breath.

"You need to back off, gramps. The desperate act is not a good look on you. I turn around in my seat officially dismissing him.

I'll be damn if I give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm attracted to him. Nope, I'm sure once the bus gets to the hotel I'll be so busy with Made of Honor duties that I'll never see any other hotel guests… Especially hot-as-fuck-old-dude.

The rule cannot be broken.

No.

It's in place for a reason.

"I'm sure I can show you just what a thirty-five-year-old man can do." He gives me another wink and I practically grip my seat to stop myself from jumping him on a crowded bus.

Jeez! Get a grip Bella; he's just some horny man. Totally not your type. I try to repeat this to myself over and over, but being so close to the demi-god is driving me crazy, no matter how much I ignore his leering looks.

The van pulls to a stop in front of the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. It is breathtaking. People start exiting the van and I turn to face sexy grandpa.

"Well, I hope you find a young girl that will fall for your lines. Enjoy your vacation." I stand up grabbing my bags.

"Oh baby, I'm sure before my vacation is over, I'll have you beneath me." He says as he follows me off the van.

"In your dreams." I turn away from him trying to hide my blush.

The playful banter is the most excitement I've had in a long time. The boys I've dated this year have not caused anything to stir in me like this man has in the short thirty-minute ride from the airport.

I quickly take my luggage, rolling it to the front desk, acutely aware that sexy is following me. I may or may not add an extra swing in my step, giving him a full view of the ass.

I stand at the front desk waiting to be seen but before I'm helped Alice scream my name.

"Bella! I'm getting married!" She runs over to me wrapping her arms around me.

My sister is a little smaller than I am but freakishly strong. Her short length, jet-black hair is cut in a very fashionable bob. She's wearing a cute little sundress and a pendant that says _'Bride_'.

She's jumping up and down in my arms, screaming, "I'm getting married, Bitch! I'm getting married, Bitch!"

I laugh, her happiness is contagious and I start jumping up and down with her. Jasper walks past us with his own smile on his face. His curly blond hair falls into his brown eyes. He's tall and lean and they fit together perfectly.

"Big brother! I thought for sure you would've dumped me for a pretty young girl somewhere in your travels." I release my ecstatic older sister and turn to see Jasper stop by the man that heckled me on the bus.

He then leads him over to us.

"Trust me it wasn't from a lack of trying." He eyes me suggestively causing Jasper to look between us.

"Edward! I told Jasper you wouldn't bail from your best man duties." Alice flings her arms around Edward.

He oddly pats my sisters back; clearly not used to showing affection to someone he does not intend to have sex with shortly. Jasper pulls a reluctant Alice off him and he lets out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

"Bella, come meet my big brother Edward. Edward this is Alice little sister. She'll be a senior at Columbia this semester."

Hot Edward walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist with no hint of the awkwardness he had with Alice. His fingertips tease my exposed skin and my breath catches. Butterflies dance in my belly, and a wave of arousal coats my panties. His soft lips skim my earlobe as he whispers, "Welcome to the family, Sis."

I hate to admit that I want him, but I will not give him the damn satisfaction. I will deny my cooch the satisfaction of knowing a real man just to spite his cocky ass.

I take a deep breath and push him away. "I am not your sister."

_Thank God._

Alice glides over, taking me by the arm. "Bella, do you know Edward?"

"We met on the shuttle van, he needed geriatric assistance." I tilt my head at Edward causing both Alice and Jasper to laugh at my joke.

We all start walking as Jasper wraps his arm around Edward again. "Wow, big brother looks like you've met your match."

Edward strolls up to me taking me away from Alice and I automatically stiffen as his arms wrap around my shoulders.

Edward leans down to whisper in my ear, "I have a feeling we will match perfectly..." A shiver runs through me involuntarily at his suggestion.

I push him away once again trying like hell to ignore his laughter as I get on the elevator.

"Asshole."

**~~TFYR~~**

**Edward**

The elevator closes on the girls and I smile to myself. This wedding just got interesting even if she is acting like a little brat.

She is one hot piece that's for sure**— **and that ass. I don't know how she can even walk with that ass on her little body. I turn to see Jasper staring at me with his arms folded, his eyebrows practically touching from the scowl on his face.

"Don't you fucking think about it." He strolls over to me.

He would be a little intimidating if he wasn't two inches smaller and fifty pounds lighter.

"You're going to really deny me a chance at that ass? Have you seen that ass?" I point towards the elevator raising my brow at him.

"Yes, I've seen and the answer is still _no_. Bella is off limits unless you plan to be a one-woman man in four days.

I scoff at him, fuck that noise. "It's not like you to cock block, and again, have you seen that ass?"

"Well, she's going to be my damn sister and I'm not letting you fuck up my new family. So, if you're going to make a move, you better not fuck her over." He digs his index finger in my chest.

"You must really be pussy whipped to get up in my face for a chick you're not even banging. Move that fucking finger before I break it." I growl at him.

He steps back and starts walking away. This is how we always are I love this kid.

"Come on, Mom and Dad are in the lounge waiting for us. Just don't fuck with Bella. I would like to stay happily married forever and the chances of that are slim if my big brother fucks over Alice little sister." He turns to face me as I glide up beside him.

"Fine, but you act like she's sixteen or some shit. How old is she?" I asks because fuck she's the most delectable piece of ass I've seen in a long time.

"She's twenty-three and you're thirty-six so get your old ass on."

"Well, you know what they say, seventeen and older, you can bend them over."

My brother stops walking and stares at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I ask just as my mother catches sight of me and runs into my arms.

**Bella**

I'm trying to unpack my suitcase as Alice sits on the hotel bed practically bursting with joy. The room is absolutely gorgeous. I have an oceanside room with a view of a perfect palm tree outside of my terrace. The sound of the sea is like music to my ears after living in New York for so long.

"Get that fucking smirk off your face Alice. He's too old for me." I turn to glare at her as I put all of my bikinis in the top drawer for easy access.

This is paradise, after all.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Forget old, he's hot."

"Alice, do you remember the five-year rule?" She falls back on the bed in exaggeration.

"Seriously! You are going to turn down a fine piece of man specimen because of some stupid rule you came up with when you were seventeen." I stand in front of her giving her as much attitude as I can muster up.

"The rule was set in place to keep me away from older jerks who prey on young girls they believe are stupid." I huff out.

"The rule was made because Tyler Crowley lied to you and said he was eighteen when in fact he was twenty-five, unemployed, and living at home with his baby momma." She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"May I remind you Bella, you didn't even like him and you dated him for about two weeks before you found out, but yet the stupid five-year rule was born." I plop down next to her.

"It doesn't matter, the rule has worked well for me since then and I am not abandoning it now for some asshole who has no boundaries or fucking filter."

"Fine, look me in the eye and tell me that he didn't get you so damn worked up that you didn't want to jump him in the lobby."

She reclines back on her elbows smiling at me.

I'm speechless.

Despite my rule, I do fucking want him.

Fucking Alice.

I hate her all-knowing ass. She jumps up off the bed jumping up and down.

"I can't believe we're going to marry brothers! This is so exciting!" I stare at my sister as if she has lost her damn mind.

No one said anything about marrying Edward. He'll be in a wheelchair at our first child's high-school graduation for Christ sake!

"Who said anything about marriage? I admit I may want to ride him into next week but that is it. Nothing more." I fold my arms putting an end to that line of thinking.

Alice walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. " I give it a year. You know I'm always right about these things. Just accept it, Bella Cullen. OMG, that sounds so perfect!"

She leaves me standing in the room with my mouth agape. My big sister is crazy, always has been. But the scary thing about it is she's always fucking right.

**Edward**

My room has the perfect view of the pool and the scantily clad women below. The only thing is I can't stop thinking about Bella.

She is one hot piece of ass. However, there are two reasons that I shouldn't think about her.

One, my brother who never actually stood up to me in his life grew some balls and told me not to fuck her.

Two, she shut me down cold.

She shut me down?

Who does that?

Really?

I mean I'm not that conceded to think every woman wants me, but at least ninety-nine point nine percent of the female population does.

I can't keep thinking about this girl, she's a little younger than what I go for but damn it if she didn't feel fantastic in my arms.

Fuck!

She had an ass like sin.

"Enough!" I growl out in frustration.

I have to get my mind off Bella. I think a swim is just what I need.

**Bella**

I spend the rest of the afternoon running around doing Alice's bidding for the wedding. I'm the perfect maid of honor because I'm allowing my sister to bask in the sun while I run around like a chicken with my head cut off.

Once I'm done with the wedding planner, I go up and change into my black bikini. It's time for me to enjoy Hawaii, but first I need to find Edward and make sure he is on top of his duties. I have a feeling he is not aware of the things that are expected of him.

Walking out into the hot sun, I keep my stare straight ahead, my eyes covered by my sunglasses, my hair up in a ponytail.

My parents are talking to another couple who are no doubt Jasper and Edward's parents the resemblance is uncanny. My dad looks strangely out of place with his Forks Police Department T-shirt on with a pair of jeans. My mother is decked out in a one-piece bathing suit showing off her perfect body.

Once she sees me, she lets out a squeal of delight. "My baby! Why haven't you come to find me sooner? Shame on you Bella!"

"I would have but I had a ton of things to do for the wedding. Your daughter is a slave driver."

She hugs me tightly and then pushes me back to take a good look at me. I take my sunglasses off to stare at her, as she leans in close whispering.

"Your boobs look amazing and that ass! I swear I don't know whose ass you inherited; definitely not mine. Alice told me all about you and Edward, I must say I approve. That man is absolutely delectable!" My mother barely takes a breath and I shake my head at her.

"Mom, there is no Edward and me. Please ignore Alice!" My father puts his arm around my shoulder pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Sweetpea! I missed ya.

My dad kisses me on the top of my head and I squeeze his waist tight enjoying being back in his arms. He turns me towards the gorgeous couple he and Mom were speaking to previously.

"Carlisle, Esme this is our youngest daughter, Bella." The two Cullens greet me with warm hugs and smiles.

My body starts tingling and I know that Edward is approaching. His mother looks directly behind me and I follow her line of sight.

Hot damn!

He's wet from head to toe.

His muscles and tattoos on display.

I scan his body … From his perfectly formed pecs to his eight pack of goodness, all the way to his happy trail.

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy. Happy. Happy!

My God! I wish I were the drops of water cascading down his body all of them leading down to his belly button. They pool there for a second and then go down, down, down…

Oh.

My.

"Bella, have you met our oldest son Edward?" I vaguely hear his mother asking me a question, but I'm too busy checking out her Greek god of a son to answer.

He gives me a knowing smirk as I lick my lips at him.

"Yes, Mother. She had the pleasure of meeting me earlier. Hello, Bella. That bathing suit sure is a work of art on you." He smiles at me as his eyes roam my body greedily.

Dadclears his throat in annoyance. I ignore him because he's always protective of me, his baby girl.

"Edward, may I speak to you for a few minutes?" I give him my most sincere smile.

"Of course Bella. Whatever you need I'm here for you." He gives me a sexy smirk.

I give my parents a small smile before I walk away with Edward on my trail. We walk into one of the private cabanas lining the pool area.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone, huh? I knew you would give in." He stalks towards me causing my back to hit the wall.

My breath catches as I stare into the deep pool of green, almost losing myself in them. I can practically feel every muscle of his long body pressed up against me. The water from his body soaking up my swimsuit. His breath fans across my face. He smiles down at me while his nose grazes my forehead causing a shiver to run through my body.

I press my hands against his wet chest, trying to push him away from me so I can at least breathe.

Big.

Freaking.

Mistake.

Edward takes it as an invitation and wraps his arms around me grabbing my bikini-clad ass with his hands.I let out a yelp of surprise holding on to his shoulders so that I don't fall while he stares me down.

"I want you so bad, baby." His lips graze my neck.

I can't believe him, I will not be one of his conquests. I take one last deep breath of his intoxicating scent and then gather all my strength and push him away.

He glares at me for a moment not believing that he's been turned down.

Again.

"You're a brat." He tells me as he runs his hand through his wet hair.

"And you're an asshole!" I yell.

"Really? You're going to pretend you weren't just two seconds away from jumping me." He stands rigid in front of me.

"I wouldn't jump you if you were the last, senior citizen on earth!" I raise an eyebrow at him, trying to shake off how much he turns me on.

"You're so wrapped up in my age that you are willing to pass up on all of this." He motions to his very hot wet body.

"Wow, you're really fucking full of yourself. Well, get this straight, I don't want you. So go run your tired ass lines on someone a little more willing." I walk towards the opening of the cabana.

"By the way, you and the other groomsmen have a tuxedo fitting tomorrow at noon. Also, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at seven and I will need you there early." I stare at him waiting for his confirmation.

"Whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find a woman that can handle a real man." Edwards walks past me.

I stand there for a second regretting my stupid five-year rule and trying to play hard to get. Maybe if he weren't such a dirt bag I would consider it. I shake my head and walk out of the cabana.

Who needs Edward Cullen's old ass any fucking away?

**Edward**

I'm sitting at the bar in paradise surrounded by women, beautiful fucking women and I'm not interested in any of them. I take a sip of whiskey hoping that my third glass would help me to stop thinking about the brown-eyed gorgeous girl that keeps haunting me every time I close my eyes. Seeing her in that bikini today nearly fucking killed me. My hand was on her ass so fast, I was so close to taking her, and then she pushed me away.

Why does that woman hate me?

I look around the near empty hotel bar and spot one of the bridesmaids staring at me. I can't remember her damn name, but she could be just what the doctor ordered to get over this little obsession with a girl that clearly doesn't want shit to do with me.

The blonde model wannabe sashays over to me putting her fake boobs in my face. Any other day this would turn me on, the sheer fact that she's throwing herself at me, but something is off. Downing my drink, I ignore the uneasiness that is trying to take me off my game.

"What are you doing over here by your lonesome, Edward?"

"Oh, you know, escaping my best man duties and waiting for someone like you." I motion to the bartender to refill my drink.

"And how exactly do you think I am?" She takes a sip of whatever fruity concoction she is drinking.

My eyes rake over her. She's wearing a bright red, low cut dress that shows off her breasts and inadequate figure. Her dress is short, so short that you can practically see her panties. Her clothes are screaming, please fuck me.

"Easy." I shrug and she fucking giggles as if it wasn't a damn insult.

I can practically feel the smack I would've receivedif I ever said some shit like that to Bella. Fuck! I can't get her ass out of my mind.

Her fucking ass! Damn I want to bite it.

"Why don't you come up to my room and I can show you how easy I am?" She rubs her fingertips across my thigh extremely close to my cock.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my cock comes to life. I knew my reaction had nothing to do with the woman currently stroking my thigh. Tilting my head towards the entrance my eyes lock on familiar brown.

The only problem was that they were currently squinting at me in disgust. Bella's beautiful face was set in a scowl as her eyes shifted from me to Bimbo Barbie. She seems to be stewing in her anger as Alice tries to gain her attention_._

I try like hell, not to give a shit. I mean, I had thrown the old Cullen charm on her and she turned me down while calling me old every chance she got.

Fuck it. I'm done. I'm not fucking old!

I throw back the last of my drink and turn towards the sure thing. "Shall we get out of here…?" I waited for her to provide her name as if I actually care, but whatever.

"Tanya, and I would love to."

We walk out of the bar passing Bella and Alice on our way. Bella ignores us, but Alice stops and stares at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she says to me and then follows Bella over to the bar.

Of course, I know what I'm doing. I'm not wasting my time on her brat of a sister.

As we get closer to the elevator, I start feeling something I've never felt before.

Guilt.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

The elevator dings and Tanya leads me inside and presses the button for her floor. I'm vaguely aware that she is licking my ear and rubbing up against me. Her touch and kisses feel more like kryptonite than anything else. She takes me by the hand once the elevator reaches her floor and tugs on my hand.

I don't move.

"You coming?" She asks holding the door open with her hand.

My eyes travel over her body and I'm immediately turned the fuck off because she's not her.

Fuck!

"I actually have some other shit to do." She looks a little hurt but ask me if I care.

**Bella**

He walks out of here with Tanya practically drooling all over him. Good, she's more his damn age. I walk away and head to the bar while he and Alice exchange words. I have way too much to focus on rather than hooking up with someone that just wants in my panties.

No matter how hot he is.

Not even age can take that away from him and who am I kidding he's not that much older than me. _Forget it Bella he's a douche, a Grade A douchebag_.

"Maybe if you go talk to him-" I glare at my sister.

"Ali shut it! Do not ever mention Edward Cullen to me again. I'll see him at family holidays, baby christenings, and birthday parties, but that's it!"

I down my vodka and cranberry in one shot.

"Bartender! A shot of Patron, please." He gives me a wink and then pours my drink.

Young and hot, he's the type of dude I should be hooking up with. Who needs Edward Cullen anyway? I take the shot back and gesture for another one, but Alice waves him away.

"Easy tiger! We have a busy day tomorrow. Do you want to talk about what just happened?" I give her my best bitch glare, but she is unaffected.

"Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen anyway, so no, I don't want to talk about it. I want to drink and finish going over everything." Alice exhales loudly but doesn't say another word about the sexy old asshole that is probably fucking Tanya right now.

We have a few lighter drinks and go over the seating chart, the menu, checking off things on our massive To-Do list so the wedding goes off with a bang. A few more guests will arrive tomorrow and then we will have a big dinner for everyone and party our asses off.

Once I'm done with Ali I lay alone on my bed in my room and my mind can't help but to wonder to Edward. Well, even if I wanted to forget his age and his jerk ways, I would never in a million years let him touch me after he slept with Tanya.

Tanya was my cousin by marriage. My Uncle Billy married her mother Kate when she was in elementary school. I was practically still ababy, but Alice and Tanya grew up together. Hence, I've been stuck with the bitch all of my life. Alice tolerates her because she is the nice sister and I'm the one that tells people exactly how fucked up they are. Let's just say that attitude has never sat well with Tanya, who doesn't see any damn flaw in herself.

In a nutshell, I hope Tanya and Edward will be very happy together.

The next day was a complete blur. We spent it knee deep in final wedding arrangements, fittings, and tastings. I spent the entire day ignoring Edward and he seem to be ignoring Tanya. Figures he was the hit it and quit it type. I should be glad I dodged that bullet but for some reason, I wasn't.

On the contrary, I actually missed his stupid flirting and dirty words. He was surprisingly quiet the entire day; I guess he got what he wanted. Just the thought of him and her together makes me almost throw up in my mouth.

Just let it go Bella; let every thought of him go.

I'm so busy trying to forget that I'm totally surprised when a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist swinging me around to face them.

I only have a second to realize it's my high school boyfriend Emmettbefore he lifts me off my feet in a huge bear hug.

"Bella Boo! Damn you look good girl!" His large body wrap around my much smaller one and I struggle to get out of his arms.

A peek over his shoulder shows Edward glaring at us. His body is completely rigid, eyes narrowed, that sexy jaw set in stone. My God, the man looks like an angry Greek god.

I would totally milk this if I wanted to, but Emmett's wife Rose is one of my best friends. She just so happens to be at home on bed rest pregnant with their third child. Of course, Edward doesn't know this and honestly why does he even give a shit after he had Tanya last night.

"Emmett put my Sweetpea down before you break her," My dad yells at him as I hit his shoulder with my hand and damn did that hurt.

"Don't be like that Charlie, you know you want me as a son-in-law." He plants a loud, wet kiss on my cheek.

Everyone laughs at Emmett's antics.

Everyone except…

Edward.

I turn away from his angry stare about to take my seat. "Dream on, Em."

Just before Emmett can snag the seat next to me Edward practically shoves him out of the way.

"Sorry, I need to go over something with Bella, if you don't mind," Edward says giving Emmett his best scowl.

Emmett gives him a once over, raising an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

They seem to size each other up.

The happy giant and the horny older man.

Emmett's always been my protector although I broke up with him in 11th grade. It took him and Rose until the end of senior year to admit their feelings for each other.

Alice looks at the two men, "Emmett that's my new brother! Now get out of his damn face and tell me all about how Rose and the kids are doing."

Emmett looks over at Edward, "You better treat her right or else."

Edward rolls his eyes 'I'm shaking with fear, now if you'll excuse me."

Emmett walks off but not without trying to shove Edward, which turns out badly because Edward seems to be in better shape than Em was.

"Old boyfriend?" Edward asks as he sits.

I ignore him and look over at Tanya, who is scowling at us. "Looks like your latest conquest is jealous. Maybe you should give her a repeat of last night's performance."

I focus back on the conversation around the table and the delicious meal in front of me. Everyone is talking about Jasper and Alice's whirlwind romance and I shake my head. Only my sister would marry someone after knowing him for six months.

Edward tries to engage me in conversation, but I pretend to care about my mother and Esme's discussion on floral arrangements.

"Bella, We need to talk about last night." Edward is practically leaning over me.

I turn towards him and my heart stops.

He looks…sad.

Well, I don't know what he has to be sad about he's the one that got laid. I'm not buying it and I absolutely will not be another notch in his damn belt.

"No, we don't need to talk about anything. After tomorrow, we'll only see each a few times at best and that is fine with me. Why don't we pretend to get along for Jasper and Alice?" I give him my best fake smile and then turn back towards the table.

"Bella Boo, are you seeing someone in the Big Apple? Rosie already gave me the okay to bring you on as a sister wife. That way you don't have to settle for someone older." Emmett's eyes shoot to Edward and I practically choke

Edward, however, stares daggers at Emmett, "An older man is just what Bella needs. Someone who is strong and established and won't take crap from anyone, especially oversized assholes."

"No, what Bella needs is someone her own age, not a man who is going through a mid-life crisis." Emmett shoots the words over at him and the entire table is silent, watching them spar back and forth.

"I'm sure this old man can kick your ass, you want to give it a shot big boy?" Edward rises out of his seat and I'm mortified with the both of them.

Jasper stands up and puts his arm on Edward's. "No one's kicking anyone ass. Let's just relax."

I sit there for a second pissed the fuck off. Then I get up and walk out of the room. Emmett is just being Emmett, but Edward has no fucking right in hell to act as if he remotely knows what is best for me.

"Bella! Bella!" I keep walking towards the door leading to the beach.

Edward catches up to me and grabs me by the hand. I turn around livid at him.

"Where the fuck do you get off thinking you know my needs! You obviously didn't give a shit about them last night when you were fucking Tanya!" I didn't mean to say that, but it was already out.

He takes a deep breath and then pulls me towards him, "For what it's worth I didn't fuck Tanya-"

"You expect me to believe that! I saw you leave the bar with her. You know what, I don't care either way. Once this wedding is over I will never have to see you again if I can help it." I pull away from him and continue walking on the sandy beach.

"If you'll stop being such a spoiled brat for one minute and listen to me!" I turn around and glare at him.

"How dare you! If you weren't so busy acting like an asshole since the first day we've met maybe I would listen to you, but I know you don't have a damn thing to say." We stare at each other, neither one of us saying a word.

I can feel his breath on my face, his green eyes stare into mine with an intensity I cannot place. The moonlight shines off his beard and I just want to run my fingers through it. Edward's arms circle around my waist and his forehead falls against mine. For a second he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I didn't sleep with Tanya last night because she wasn't you." His lips find mine in a passionate kiss.

My arms instantly wrap around his hard body pulling him flush against me. Our lips mold together, tongues slide together causing shivers to run through my body. He grabs my ass with both his hands, grinding his cock against me. I let out a little gasp at the feel of it against my pussy.

Hard, thick and ready.

Edward lifts me off of my feet causing me to dangle in the air as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He lets out a little growl as I suck on his tongue.

God, he tastes divine.

My nipples hardened and I am instantly wet and ready to do whatever he wants right here on the beach. Prying eyes be damned.

Wet kisses travel up my neck as he sucks and licks causing my head to fall back in pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist and he drops us down on the sand. One of his large hands takes hold of my breast rubbing my nipples through my sundress.

"I want you so bad." Edward pulls my dress down baring just the top of my breast as I grind into his hard cock.

I feel grains of sand grating into my bare shoulders and arms, but I can't find it in me to care. The things I am feeling because of this man are more than I ever felt for anyone in my life.

"Edward…" I whisper threading my fingers through his hair, gently pulling on it so that I can stare into his eyes. "I want you, too."

He stands and reaches out his hand for me to take. I slip mine into his and he pulls me up bringing my body closer to him.

Edward takes a hold of the back of my neck in a possessive way and I damn near come on the spot.

He kisses me hard and controlling.

"Let's go." He growls against my lips and I kiss him again.

Sucking on his bottom lip, I start rubbing one of my hands against his hard cock. God it feels amazing in my hands and I can't wait to have it inside of me.

We hear the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." We break apart to see Tanya glaring daggers at us.

"We're a little busy here, can't whatever you need Bella for wait?" Edward takes my hand and starts gently pulling me towards the hotel.

"I actually wanted you… Again." She lets her words hang in the air and I feel like a complete fucking idiot.

"You know what, I just remembered I have something to do, he's all yours." I take my hand from his and start storming away as best as I can in this damn sand.

"Bella! Wait!"

Edward jumps in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't know what game Tanya is playing, but nothing happened between us. You have to believe me." He looks like a lost puppy and I want to believe him.

"I don't know what to believe, Edward. Just do us both a favor and leave me alone." I try to walk around him, but he follows me.

"God, you're driving me fucking crazy!" He takes a step back and starts pulling on his hair. "Nothing happened but you're making me wish something had."

"Then by all means don't let me stop you!" I push him out of my way and stomp into the hotel bringing sand with me as I enter.

The hotel bar is crowded with wedding guests and I march over to the bar where Emmett is sitting and order two shots.

"So you and the old dude?" Emmett asks as I down both my shots back to back.

"Shut up, Emmett! I don't want to talk about it." I signal for the bartender to hit me again.

It's the same bartender that I thought was cute last night, but he's currently doing nothing for me. I just had a taste of perfection and I want more. The bartender sits two more shots in front of me. Emmett stares at me while I shake off the sting as the liquid goes down my throat.

"I'm not allowed to talk about you and Jasper's brother but you're sitting here drinking shots like water. And the old dude seriously wanted to beat my ass earlier." Emmett takes a huge sip of his bear.

"Fine! I'll tell you my problem but then I'm not talking about it ever again, we're over and I just want to forget about it." Emmett nods his head in agreement.

Getting everything off my chest feels wonderful. I tell him about seeing Tanya and Edward together and how he denies having sex, but Tanya insinuated differently. He listens patiently and I order a Jameson neat and start sipping on that.

Once I'm done telling Emmett everything he turns towards me and looks me straight in the eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you because I love you and honestly it seems as though you may really like the dude."

I shrug my shoulders at him and try to act nonchalant about my feelings for Edward. I honestly don't know how the hell I feel about him.

"No dude is going to lie about getting pussy, either he got it or he didn't. Especially not some guy as old as Edward. Plus, the way his ass stood up like he wanted to lay me out when I easily have about sixty pounds on him shows that you mean something to him." Emmett downs the rest of his beer.

"I'm going to go up and call Rosie and then go to bed. Don't be too hard on the dude if he's what you want." He tilts his head towards the opening of the bar where Edward is standing, staring at us."

He walks over to us as Emmett stands up to leave. " I need to talk to you."

Edward stands behind me looking from me to Emmett. Emmett pats him on the shoulder, "You hurt her and I'll beat your ass."

Edward shoves Emmett's hand off of his shoulder. " Save your threats. I'd hate to lay your big ass out."

Emmett walks away laughing leaving Edward and me alone. I try to stand up but almost fall on my ass, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Edward pulls me into him.

"Baby…" He whispers against my lips and I melt against him sighing in pleasure.

Edward leans back and stares at me. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Four shots and one Jameson neat. Why?" My words slur and Edward sits me down on a stool.

"Can I get a glass of water?" He asks the bartender and then stares at me.

His hand cups my face and he's staring at me so lovingly. This man is confusing as all hell.

"No more drinking for you. Water and then bed." He says as he thrusts the glass of ice water in my hands.

"I want to get into your bed. Even if you didn't sleep with Tanya, the simple fact that you thought about it, means I have to fuck your brains out."

My hand immediately slaps against my mouth.

Shit! All signs of a filter are out the window. He lets out a big beautiful laugh that lights up his whole face and fills my heart with joy.

"Not tonight, but I will be in that pussy soon." He kisses my cheek.

"God I almost forgot what a dirty asshole you are." I finish my water and then wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole and you're my brat, so let's get you to bed."

He holds onto my waist tight and I nuzzle my face into his neck as he practically carries me out of the bar. We get to the elevators just in time to see Alice and Jasper getting off.

"Where are you two going? Finally made up?" Jasper asks as Alice stares at us.

"Yes, we made up and we're going up to have hot sex!" I scream out to them.

"I'm actually putting this one to bed, she's had one too many drinks." Edward pushes the elevator button.

"You okay, Sis," Alice walks over to me and runs her hands through my hair.

"I'm fine. I have my old asshole all to myself. My very sexy old asshole." Edward drags me onto the elevator.

"Don't forget we have to be up early for the spa!" Alice screams as the elevator door closes.

Edward carries me bridal style into his room and sits me on the bed. He busies himself around the room grabbing a bottle of water and some Aleve. Sand falls onto his made up bed and I suddenly become aware of sand in strange places.

He strolls over handing me the water and two pills. Sand seems to be falling off him as well and I just blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I need a shower."

I take an enormous gulp of water then hand the bottle back to Edward before standing up and pushing my light blue sundress down my body. His eyes follow the dress to the floor and then stare up at me with his mouth gaped open.

"Join me?" I stumble past him wearing nothing but my black strapless bra and matching panties.

Removing my bra, I take it off and throw it at his feet. "Um, Bella, you're making this really fucking hard for me. I'm not going to take you while you're drunk, baby."

I shimmy my underwear down my legs and his eyes follow them until they are pooled at my feet. I kick them over towards him and they fly off landing on his head. "Oops! Don't be an old prude. Where's that asshole I know and love?"

He shakes my panties off his head and starts unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm still here, baby, but I'm not going to fuck you. When I finally get into that pussy, I want you to be coherent so you will feel every stroke, kiss, and touch."

His shirt falls to the floor and he steps closer to me. He seems to be fighting for control and I frankly want him to throw caution to the wind and fucking take me. My hands start undoing his pants, and one slips in taking hold of his cock.

"There are other things we can do, and besides I'm not that drunk." I give his cock a squeeze and he lets out a low moan.

Edward picks me up stopping me before I can continue jacking his hard dick and takes us both to the shower. Shedding his pants and shoes, he sits me on the tub and turns on the water. I'm practically face to face with his glorious cock. I just want to wrap my mouth around it and suck him so deep that I can feel him in my tonsils.

Five-year rule be damned!

Edward leads us into the shower. It feels amazing on my tingling body, strong arms wrap around me and he buries his face in my neck. "You're driving me fucking crazy, woman. I'm an asshole if I take you and I'm one if I don't."

I turn around in his arms, pecking his lips chastely. "I don't know, I'm kind of liking this chivalrous side of you. At least I know you're not just trying to get into my panties."

He bends down sliding his lips against mine, pulling my body flush against his. The water pounds against our skin as the bathroom fills with steam all around us.

"Oh, Baby, I still plan on being in those panties very soon." His lips cover mine in a searing kiss.

We take our time worshipping each other's mouths; hands caress wet skin and the sounds of our noises fill the bathroom. Turning me around he starts lathering my breast with body wash as he sucks on my wet skin. His movements are slow and sensual; my head falls back on his shoulders while one of his strong hands glides down my stomach.

"Your body is so gorgeous, baby. I can't wait to be inside of you." He takes my ear between his teeth nipping it as he pulls on one of my nipples.

Edward's soapy hands stroke up and down my body cleaning me thoroughly. He positions me under the showerhead wetting my hair before he pours the shampoo in his hands and massage my scalp.

Heaven.

We finish showering and I feel myself sobering up some. Edward steps out grabbing a big fluffy towel. I take the opportunity to peruse his body. He is pure perfection. My eyes travel down his chest to the sexy V that is sprinkled with a light covering of hair down to his very hard…

Oh.

My.

I shift my eyes away from it losing some of my drunken boldness. He secures my towel first and then wraps one around his waist. In the suite, he digs through the drawers pulling out a T-shirt and some boxers for me. We get dress quietly and climb into the bed on separate sides. It's a little awkward as his arms wrap around me, pulling my body closer to his. I rest my head against his chest and we are quiet for a few minutes.

"You're doing strange things to me…" He whispers as his lips rest gently on my forehead.

"Hmmm? How is that?" I tighten my grip around his waist to try to stop the room from spinning.

This feels so normal lying here with him, like this. It's very intimate and scary as all hell.

"For one, I don't do this." He squeezes me and leans down to kiss my lips.

"Well, you had your chance with me when I was drunk. I'm sobering up now, so you snooze you lose." I give him a small smile.

I practically threw myself at him and he held his ground. There definitely is more to Edward then what you see.

"Call me old fashion but I would like you to remember every detail about our first time together. How else would you come back begging for more?" He nips at my bottom lip.

"Asshole." I scoffat him.

"Brat." He replies instantly.

We spend the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. I learn a lot about Edward Cullen. He's thirty-six, single, he owns his own advertising firm, he's close to his family, but has been too busy to spend time with them. He regularly dates and is not use to the word 'no' coming out of a woman's mouth.

Gentle pecks and caresses follow me into my dreams.

**Edward**

The morning finds me in unfamiliar territory. Waking up with a woman in my arms. Not only did we not have sex but also we are still clothed in my pajamas.

Bella Marie Swan is unlike any woman I've ever met. She's funny, sexy, and not afraid to call me on my shit, and she's smart as hell. My girl, damn that kind of sounds fucking good. My girl is starting her last year at Columbia Business School getting her MBA.

She's like everything I ever wanted, but didn't know I needed.

I watch as she snuggles deeper into my embrace. She fits perfectly in my arms as if she was meant to be there. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me, but I could get use to it.

The room phone ringing brings me out of my musings over Bella. The phone is not even at my ear before I hear Alice's voice screaming.

"Wake her up! It's my Wedding Day!" Bella groans next to me as she opens her eyes.

"Tell her to get married tomorrow." Bella croaks out groggily.

I pass her the phone and she gives me a hard stare. I shrug, "It's your crazy sister."

"Bella Marie Swan get your ass up! NOW! Meet me in your room in ten minutes." The phone goes dead and she plops back down on the bed.

"My sister has turned into Bridezilla!" She says as she climbs out of the bed.

Bella disappears into the bathroom with her dress from last night and comes back a few minutes later. I get out of bed and wrap my arms around her. It feels like the most natural thing to have her body close to me. She slips her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes; I bend down and give her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later." She tries to turn away from me, but I pull her back into my embrace.

"Bella, would you be my date for the wedding?" A beautiful smile lights up her face.

"I'd love to." She gives me a final peck on the lips and then leaves my room.

**~~TFYR~~**

The wedding reception is in full bloom as I spin Bella around the dance floor. My hand has had a permanent place on that fine ass of hers all night and we are monitoring our drinks.

I want all my senses when I'm inside Bella.

She looks hot as hell in her short little maid of honor dress. The heart shape, off the shoulder top, shows off her magnificent breasts, as the bottom flows out revealing those long, lean legs. Her hair is pinned up in messy curls and I wanted to leave my own brother's wedding from the moment I laid eyes on her.

Bella's minty breath fans over my neck as she rasps in my ear, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

I groan as her teeth take hold of my earlobe. "We still have the damn speeches. Make yours short."

She lets out a musical laugh as she looks at me, raising her eyebrow in challenge. "Whoever finishes their speech first, gets a favor from the loser."

I raise my own eyebrow at her. "Deal."

The music stops then and the DJ calls out for speeches. Bella and I stand side-by-side listening to wedding speeches waiting our turn. The first one up is Alice and Bella's dad, Charlie. His speech is so fucking long I feel like going up there and pushing him off the damn microphone. After his second bout of tears on how he's lost one of his precious little girls, I'm about to go caveman and throw Bella over my shoulder just to get her alone in my bed.

Damn.

Next is my own father who drones on and on about true love, and while it's sweet he really needs to hurry the fuck up. When he's finally done, they call Bella up and she stands there looking all divine but I can see she's as ready to get the hell out of there as well.

"Jasper, Alice today you embark on a new chapter in your lives. May it be filled with love and happiness. Jasper, take care of my big sister or I will cut you." She smiles and raises her glass. "To Jasper and Alice!"

Shit that was quick, but I can definitely beat that. Taking the mic in my hand, I look over to my brother and his new wife. I raise my glass and tilt my head at them.

"Love each other and be happy. Congratulations. To the bride and the groom." I take a sip of my champagne and then rush over to where Bella is whispering in Alice's ear.

She turns to face me slipping her hand into mine and I practically drag her ass into the hotel. The reception is almost fucking over so I just ignore those strange looks we are getting. It took everything in me to stop myself from fucking her last night and just the fact that I held back, lets me know that she's something special.

The elevator opens and I pull her in, crushing her against the wall and kissing the hell out of her. My lips find her hungrily while I thrust my tongue in her mouth. We fight for dominance and I win, just as the elevator dings on my floor. Lifting Bella up, she wraps her long legs around my waist and our lips stay locked until we reach my room.

I barely get the damn keycard into the slot and I immediately think of another slot I want to stick something in. The door bangs open and I rush in kicking it closed behind us. I take a few minutes enjoying Bella against the door, licking on her neck, the top of her breast and then back up to kiss those pouty damn lips.

"You ready to pay up what you owe me?" I ask grinding my hard cock into her.

"Your wish is my command." She purrs as I sit her down on her feet.

She looked gorgeous today and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I'm worthy to be in her fucking presence. We finish undressing while we stare in each other eyes. I know we saw each other last night, but this feels like the first time… Maybe because she's not drunk and throwing her underwear at me.

Once Bella is naked, she climbs on the made up bed spreading her legs slightly to reveal her glistening pussy.

Christ.

I rub my nose up and down her pussy getting it wet and causing her to squirm. Tasting her with my tongue is one of the best things I've ever-fucking experienced, she taste tangy and I feast on her pussy like a starving man. I lick my way up to her clit taking it in my mouth and sucking on it.

Bella takes hold of my hair pressing my face deeper and grinding against my mouth. "Right, fucking there! Don't stop Edward!"

My fingers dig into her thighs; my head shakes from side to side, as I enjoy her. Her pussy juices coat my face and I lick every drop up that I can.

Bella screams out in pleasure.

Taking two of my fingers, I slowly push them inside of her and they are immediately sucked into her warmth.

I can't wait until it's my cock.

I pump into her repeatedly, licking her pussy, I gently nibble on her clit and she clenches around my fingers while she screams. She practically pulls my damn hair out from her orgasm.

"Ahhhhh! Edward! Oh god!" I give her pussy one final lick before I kiss up her body taking my time to worship her with kisses.

Bella's body is on sensory overload when I take a pert nipple in my mouth and suck.

"Please Edward…" She begs.

"Tell me what you need, baby," I ask as I take her other nipple into my mouth.

"You. I need you." I lean over looking for the condoms I had put on the dresser by the bed.

I quickly open it and throw the fucking wrapper to the side. Bella sits up taking the condom out of my hand and slips it on my cock eagerly.

"You move too slow old man." She teases as I start sucking on her neck.

"Oh really. You in a hurry little girl?" Rubbing my cock in her warm heat, I teasingly bite her bottom lip.

My mouth captures her lips and our tongues fight for dominance. I push into her hard and we both groan enjoying the feeling of being connected.

Her legs open wider as I practically pull all the way out and then thrust back into her.

Hard.

Pulling one of her legs over my hip, I start fucking her fast enjoying every push and pull. My head burrows into her neck taking in her intoxicating scent.

"You feel so fucking good, Baby. So tight." I breathe into her neck.

"Don't you fucking stop. Don't ever fucking stop!" She yells out.

I sit up taking both of her legs in each of my arms and ramming into her as I stand on my knees. "Never! You belong to me now, Bella."

"Yes! Yours!" She yells as I start rubbing her clit needing her to fucking come before me.

"Damn, right! Mine. All fucking mine!" I scream as I bend down and lift her entire body up slamming her against the headboard of the bed.

The sounds of the headboard knocking against the wall fill the room as Bella claws at my back.

"So fucking good!" She screams as I grind into her.

Bella's pussy clenches around my cock like a vise grip as she comes.

"Come on my cock, Baby," I scream as I come inside of her.

We hold onto each for what seems like forever, kissing and touching. Doing shit I've never dreamed of doing with any other woman. Just basking in her.

I lay us down on the bed and dispose of the condom before taking her in my arms and kissing her. I laugh as I think about the first time we met.

"What's so funny?" She looks at me as if I've lost my damn mind.

"I told you…" I say to her pecking her lips gently.

"You told me what?" She asks staring at me bewildered.

"That I would have you beneath me." She smacks my shoulder hard as hell.

"Asshole."

"Brat."

I kiss her hard on those pretty fucking lips, rolling her on top of me ready to go for round two.

**~~TFYR~~**

**One-Year Later:**

**Bella**

We stand barefoot on the hot sand. The setting sun glistens in the backdrop giving the entire wedding ceremony a beautiful glow. Edward is wearing a dark blue suit with a gray tie and matching vest. Family and friends smile happily at us, but not one smile is as big as the one I'm looking at right now.

Sexy old dude.

Edward.

His smile is bright and radiant while Reverend Webber speaks about God's love. "Edward and Bella have written their own vows to express their love."

He looks over at Edward, who is too busy staring at me to notice. I give him a pointed look and a giggle as our family and friends start chuckling at him.

"Edward…" The priest says a little louder causing him to come out of his Bella induce haze.

"Oh! Sorry Rev." Edward clears his throat a few times giving me a hard stare.

It's not my fault, I'm a beautiful bride, if I do say so myself.

"Bella, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. I just had no idea I needed you for the rest of my life." He pauses staring into my eyes.

Tears pool in my eyes and I couldn't will them away if I wanted to.

"My days were empty and shallow until you sat next to me on the shuttle van. That day was the day my world was set straight. I love you Bella Marie Swan, and I will love you until the day I die, baby. You own me— mind, body, and soul."

One of his hands gently wipes the tears from my cheek.

"Bella." Reverend Banner nods at me.

I kiss Edward's hand softly lying on my cheek.

"We found each other when neither of us was looking, and although we fought it with everything we had, our love won the war. That love gives me strength, and courage, it fills me with so much joy that I'm afraid that I will burst. I love you Edward Cullen and I thank God every day for sitting me next to an arrogant, conceded hot old guy."

I pause allowing the crowd to laugh and Edward to smirk at me. "You're my heart and soul. I would die every day waiting for you because you are the love of my life, forever."

Edward pulls me into him, capturing my lips with his own.

My body melts into his and my arms wrap around him trying to pull him closer to me.

"Ummm, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue kissing your bride." Reverend Webber says awkwardly.

I'm too busy enjoying my husband to care about the crowd around us. Edwards's hands find their way to my ass and he takes a handful bunching up my silk gown. I can vaguely hear my father clear his throat over and over, but I can't find it in me to care.

I am Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Edward and I press our foreheads together catching our breaths. His green eyes meet mine, and he smiles.

"I love you, Brat."

"I love you, too. Asshole."

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We turn to face our family and friends and I smile happily to myself.

Stupid idiotic five-year rule.

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
